Back to the Furniture / Transcript
Act One (Episode begins where Bobby shoots the can with the newspaper while Rodney watching him play.) Rodney: Hey! Good shot! Bobby! Martha: (o.c.) Bobby?! Bobby: What? Martha: (o.c.) Bobby! Bobby: WHAT? Martha: (o.c.) BOBBY! Bobby: That's my name! Martha: (o.c.) Now then there! Your not out there goofing around when your supposed to be putting the cans in the bags for recycling drive, Are you! Bobby: Nope! (TBA) Martha: And make sure you wear Father's gloves. Bobby: Wear Dad's good gloves? (TBA) Bobby: Gloves! Those are really cool gloves! Derek: Hold it, Dweeb! Your too small to wear those gloves. Kelly: (last line) Okay, So like the legend says who ever pulls the gloves from the rock is our true king. Bobby: (sighs) I need these! (TBA) Bobby: All hail the king! (TBA) Bobby: Ee-Yuck! Jackie: Sorry, Bobby! I couldn't resist! You look so growing up when your gloves that don't fit. Bobby: Maybe, I won't be such a hurry and to grow up. Jackie: Come on, Bobby! Help us getting all the stuff in the garage. Your Uncle is coming to pick it up. (Jackie and Rodney opens up the garage door.) Jackie: What a mess! Bobby: Jackie?! That's throw-away stuff! Make sure you look throwing it away! Rodney: Yeah! This is junk! Well, Didn't get any of respect! Jackie: It's only junk when you been throwing out, Rodney. Were all gonna save the national resorces of all planet for the recycling old things and over and over again! Bobby: Look at all the stuff! Were gonna put some old stuff from school. That's what like Yappi sings. What are you saving that for? Jackie: Yappi? He's my favorite! Rodney: Mine, too! I'm going to the show Bobby: Me, Too! Jackie: My favorite song, It's Time for a Sunscreen. Rodney: Mine is It's No Fair! Bobby: Mine is Stop Asking Why? Derek: (o.c.) You guys, Yapping about Yappi? (on-screen) Yappi is such a loser! All: It's not! Derek: They should call it, Yucky! All: Uh-Uh! Derek: (last line) Look! I'm not wasting my time arguing with pip-squeaks and you think Yucky was cool. Your Mom want you guys in the kitchen. Pronto! (TBA) Martha: Oh, That's an oof-ka! (TBA) All: Wow! Bobby: I could make spaceman stuff out of these. Rodney: Yeah! Or a Birdhouse? Jackie: Or a Submarine? Bobby: We can make a whole space station! (TBA) Martha: (o.c.) Bobby! Bobby: That's my name! (giggles) Martha: Oh, honey! How I know you love to make stuff out of junk! Because it's a stuff is a stuff when you get rid of stuff. So take all of these stuff out-skeet to recycle now then yet! Bobby: MOM! You'll never gonna say in the calendar on you Martha: No, Hon! Bobby: Causer you cycle the calendar? I won't know I'll be going to the Yappi concert! Martha: Oh, Don't worry, Hon! See! It's on Sunday! 2 days from today. Bobby: Uhh! Right! Uhh! I knew that! I was just checking you see if you knew! You guys take them back to the garage. I'll go see if Dad needs help! (TBA) Bobby: Wow! He had the ladder was down. Dad! Dad! Dad needs my help! Think he wants me to put the ladder. My first time on the ladder this could be my lucky day. (TBA) Announcer: Skydiving! (TBA) Announcer: Water-skiing (TBA) Announcer: Rock Climbing (TBA) Announcer: Welcome to "Daring Young Professional Don't Do This At Home Thrill Seekers! (TBA) Announcer: Tonight! Thrill Seeker Bobby Gen-AIR-ic... Bobby: It's Generic! Announcer: ...Generic will doubt to climb a ladder! (TBA) Announcer: He sizes up the ladder Bobby: This is one small step from thrill seekers, one giant step for kids! (TBA) Howard: (o.c.) Bobby, get off the ladder! (TBA) Howard: Ladders are dangerous! I don't want you to be playing on them! Bobby: What is it about being a parent takes out of fun where kids want me to do? Howard: Take these to the garage and be of Styrofoam packing peanuts. Put them the other ones in the garage. Bobby: Wow! These gloves that due make me stronger. I can carry two bags! Howard: Now be careful where you put it in the garage! I'm still refinishing Grandma's antique hand-table and those little boogers stick to everything. (TBA) Bobby: Careful, Easy, Watch it, Carefully! (TBA) Jackie: (giggles) Rodney: Hey, you did that on purpose! Bobby: No I didn't (giggles) Rodney: Hey, How did this feel, Huh? (TBA) Bobby: It feels like, uh, tally-purple fight! Jackie: (giggles) (TBA) Jackie: (o.c.) You better stop that, your gonna be in trouble. (fades to black) Act Two (TBA) Bobby: Meck! We look like the abominable snowman! GRRRRRR! Jackie: It's not an abominable snowman! adominable wants to do with your stomach. Rodney: Yeah that's what he says, Adominable snowman! Jackie: We also called Yeti! Bobby: They are? (TBA) Bobby: Hello Rodney: (last line) Hello Jackie: Hello All: Were Yappis Rodney: (Yappi's voice) I am average and that's okay! All: (Yappi's voice) I do nothing special every single day, I have average dogs and your average parents, too, You don't try so hard, You don't have it, too. Jackie: (last line) Not Yappi, Bobby, Yeti. Bobby: Huh? What do you call me? Jackie: (Howard's voice) BOBBY! Yappi: ''(voice only)'' I am average and that's okay... (Howard turns off radio) (TBA) Howard: Look at you! Look at this mess? MARTHA!!! Martha: NOOOO!!! This is an ecological disaster! Howard: Grandma's antique table! I- I've been working on this for weeks. Martha: Oh, for the cry-eye! It's ruined! (TBA) Uncle Ted: He-Hey, That looks like fun. Hey, can I play? Both: TED! Uncle Ted: Oh, He-Hey that's your static of electricity working there. Both: TED! (TBA) Howard: I-I told you to be careful, Bobby! Why can't you listen, Bobby! Bobby: '''I can listen! I've just forgot! '''Howard: Forgot! Forgot?! That table was an antique, It'll be a week and I'll refinish it and now I have to redo a whole thing. Bobby: Well, Jackie was doing it, too. Howard: Oh, And I supposed, If Jackie jumped off the bridge, That would make it okay for you to jump, too? Bobby: But Dad, there are no bridges, here! Howard: IT'S AN EXPRESSION! Well, Bobby! Your gonna have to pay the consequences. Bobby: '''Pay the Consequences? (TBA) '''Anna the Consequence Lady: '''Hi, We're the Consequences! This is Marvin and I'm Anna, I think you own some money. (TBA) '''Howard: '''Yes! You are going to be punished severely, Young man. For playing with things you are told not to. You will owe me three hours of chores to make up our lost time. You will not be able to watch Captain Squash special on TV and there will be NO Yappi concert! (TBA) '''Bobby: Three punishments?! That's no fair! I only did one thing wrong! I'm telling your Mama on you. (TBA) Bobby: '''That's right, Grandma Abby! Three punishments! Th-That's no fair! '''Grandma Abby: Well, Bobby! Three punishments is a bit much, But he's your Dad! When he says goals! Bobby: There's nothing you can do? Grandma Abby: I'm sorry, You got into trouble and your going to have to pay the piper. Bobby: '''Pay the piper, too I already have to pay the consequences! '''Grandpa Alan: '''He thought so! '''Both: (giggles) Bobby: It's no fair, Webbly! (yawns) Kids are always in trouble. I wish my parents are always in big trouble. I Guess! (TBA) Bobby: Wheeeeeeeeee!!! (TBA) Bobby: There's Grandma and Grandpa Generic's House (TBA) Bobby: If you want it, Granted! (TBA) Bobby: Yep, This is Grandpa Alan and Grandma Abby's House, alright. Wow, It's a nice job on an antique table, It was brand new. (TBA) Bobby: Grandma! (TBA) Bobby: How come you guys never use the dishwasher? Abby Generic: We are! I'm it's dishwasher! Alan Generic: And I'm it's dryer and you are... Bobby: It's me, Bobby! Did you recognized me? Abby Generic: Oh, Sure he does! Like Little Howard that who back friends and keep tracking them all. Alan Generic: Little Howard, Come on down and take out the garbage. (TBA) Alan Generic: (o.c.) Oh, There you are, son! Bobby: Dad?, You're a kid!, My wish came true, I'm back from the oldies where my dad was a little boy, This is great! How come your wearing a new school shirt and your new school pants on Saturday? Little Howard: I'm just trying them on that make sure they fit. (TBA) Little Ted: Hey, What time is it? Bobby: I know, It's time for noogies! Little Ted: Ow, What's that? Bobby: A noogie! Little Ted: Well, I gotta remember that. Hey, I like your friend, He's having so much fun. Oh, Is it 10:00 yet? That's where the library opens on Saturdays. I came to introduce you to go with me! Little Howard: My friend, Teddy here reads all the time when he grows up? He's gonna be a doctor. (TBA) Abby Generic: Can you answer the door, Bobby? (TBA) Alan Generic: Nice kid. Little Howard: Yeah, I guess! (TBA) Bobby: Huh, Wow! What are you doing here? Little Martha: We live across the street! (TBA) Bobby: You live across the street with dad, uh I mean Howard? I didn't know that! Little Ruth: It's so great to see you with your new face. your cute! Bobby: Uh, What are you? Oh, for that! (TBA) Little Ruth: What was that for? Bobby: That's for a long time you can do it to me. Both: (giggles) Little Martha: You wanna see my pet frog, Roger? I got it from the collection, Dontcha' know Roger the Frog: Roger! Roger! Roger! Bobby: Wow! My Mom had a frog collection. Little Martha: It's part of my extra credit report. I want good grades so when I grow up? I'm gonna be my own career. Bobby: I met your gonna be a housewife with three kids and some twins. But, What did I know? Little Martha: What a weird kid! Both: (giggles) Little Howard: You guys wanna play watertag with the hose? Bobby: Yeah! Oh, But don't you have some chores to do like take out the garbage? Too bad! If you find the way to get out of your own. Little Howard: Wait! I've got an idea! Come on! Abby Generic: Remember, No going outside until your chores are finished, Howard. Little Howard: I Know! I'm just taking out the garbage, Mom. Abby Generic: I think, that is so indeed. Your little friend uh... What's his name, helping you with the chores. (TBA) Little Howard: Hey, Who wants to play water-tag? Bobby: (gasps) But, What about the trash and your other chores? Little Howard: What are you? My Dad! Bobby: Boy! You've got that turned around. (giggles) Both: (giggles) Little Howard: Come on! Summer Vacation is almost over. Parents don't understand where kids like having fun. Bobby: I never my Dad is so smart! Little Martha: Okey-Dokey! Count me, Inskee! Little Ruth: (last line) Oh! Me too! I love water-tag. Bobby: Sure, What can't possibly happened? (TBA) Little Ted: Hey, Can I play? Bobby: Sure! (TBA) Bobby: Oops! That's a stain! All: (giggles) Alan Generic: Howard! (TBA) O Cloud: HOWARD! (TBA) Little Martha: I told you, Your getting in trouble! Bobby: Your new school pants is torn by a thorn-bush Little Howard: So, I hate pants, Anyways! Bobby: But, What would you gonna do, when you grow up and being a pants business when you need pants? Little Howard: Whatever said, I'm gonna grow up to become a pants business? I'm gonna be a professional golfer! (TBA) Bobby: Why don't you wear this one? (TBA) Little Ted: Wow! I love this shirt! Those glasses wouldn't go with this shirt! Bobby: You mean, Your not gonna be serious, anymore? Little Ted: Since that I meant you. I think maybe my destiny is to be more than a party animal. (TBA) Time for noogies, Bobby! Bobby: You can call me, Bobb-O (giggles) Little Ted: Thanks, Bobb-O! (TBA) Hey! What is this piece of junk? How much can I get for it? (TBA) Alan Generic: Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Burger-Sven! Okay, That's how you fell! My little Howard is getting a bad influence to Little Martha and he never want him to see her, again! Fine with me! I meant Matt, too! (Little Howard's head sweats nervously.) Little Howard: Am I in Trouble? Alan Generic: I'll say your in trouble, Mr. Torn-pants. Your in big trouble! Bobby: Yes! I mean, uh... Yes, It's no fair! Abby Generic: Your going to learn for your actions have consequences, Young man! Alan Generic: No seeing Martha, anymore! Abby Generic: And for ruining your new school-pants? No Elvis concert for you! Your grounded for life! Little Howard: Triple punishments?! That's no fair! I only did one thing wrong. Bobby: I know just how he feels? And he feels pretty good! (fades in to black) Act Three (fades out to black) Little Howard: Grounded for life is no fair! Bobby: That's what Yappi sings the song! Little Howard: Who Cares! I wanna see Elvis! Your mean! I hate you! Alan Generic: Someday, I hope you'll have children and the way you treat us! Little Howard: Well, I promise if I do ever have kids? Well, I'm not gonna give him a triple punishments! Bobby: I guess, He forgot that one when he grows up! (Little Howard shuts the door.) Bobby: Boy, Dad's in trouble! How he knows what is like! Wait! Grounded for life? If he never sees Martha again? He can't be my parent! Yikes! I gotta help my Dad before he won't be my Dad! (TBA) Bobby: (o.c.) Excuse me! Abby Generic: Bobby! Alan Generic: It's a little late for you to be here! Bobby: See, Howard feels so bad what happened I couldn't face you. So he told me to tell you that he's really sorry and learned his lesson. Abby Generic: Uh-Huh! Bobby: And... And... uh... So he takes responsibility for what he did He's says, He'll pay for the pants he ruined Alan Generic: How does he going to earn this money? Bobby: He says, uhhh... Cause his pants he ruined he'll go work for uh... Alan Generic: The Tailor? Bobby: Yeah, That's it! The Tailor guy. Abby Generic: Well, I must say, I'm proud with Howard Alan Generic: I guess he has learned his lesson! Bobby! You tell Howard that because, he apologized to pay for the ruined trousers, I'm going to reduce his punishment. He's not grounded for life! Abby Generic: (last line) And I guess he can still see Martha Bobby: Yes! He can go see Elvis! Alan Generic: (last line) No-No, Pal! I'm sorry! He still can't go to the Elvis concert! Bobby: Uh, Okay! I guess it is good enough (TBA) I did it! Well, Almost! I gotta go tell Little Howard about the deal I made and that's an easy part Little Howard: What? You told him what? Are you kidding? I'll never gonna see Martha again and not see Elvis? Bobby: Did I say, Easy? Little Howard: Okay! Okay! Look! You got me out of that triple punishment! So, what did you want me to do? Bobby: Okay! Promise you'll grow up and have kids and you'll never ever give a triple punishment! Little Howard: (sighs) When I grow up and have kids... Sure, Yeah! Whatever! Bobby: (Martha's voice) Bobby! Martha: (o.c.) Bobby! Breakfast! Bobby: Wow, Webbly! I just dreamed when I was back from the own days and my Dad and Mom! It was a good dream! Howard: Bobby! I've reconsidered your punishments. Because, you made such a mess? You still owe me three hours of cleaning up until it's repaid and no TV Martha: So, Young man! Looks like you'll get to go to the Yappi Concert after all. Bobby: No Triple punishments?! Just like you promised when your a kid! Howard: How did you know that? How did- How did he know that? Martha: Well! You know that son of yours! There's something just being dreamed up Bobby: Dreamed up? That's a good one! (giggles) (TBA) Howard: How are you doing, Bobby? I'm keeping track of the time Bobby: Ooh, Aah! Okay, Dad! How much time did I worked? Howard: 30 seconds. Uncle Ted: (last line) Awww! That's all? Seems like an eternity Howard: TED Bobby: How I know fast time cause your not having fun. Martha: (o.c., last line) Bobby, Come in and get cleaned up! You'll have to leave for the Yappi concert, soon! You lucky Boy. Bobby: Alright! (TBA) All: It's no fair! Yappi: Everybody! All: It's no fair! Yappi: Everybody! All: It's no fair! Bobby: Boy! This is great! I'm glad everything's back to normal! Howard: (last line) Normal?! You still owe me 2 hours and 45 minutes, Young man! Bobby: Boy! Parents never forget! Yappi: (last line, singing) Parents never forget, Oh! Parents never forget, Oh! Bobby: Is Yappi good or what? (giggles) (fades to black) Category:Transcript